


Their Dells Summer

by Talleymoe



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talleymoe/pseuds/Talleymoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin, Kelley, and Moe have just finished their second year of college. What better way to spend their break than summer jobs at America's largest Waterpark?<br/>***(college summer au)***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frat Daddies have arrived

"No way! No Way!! NO WAY!!!" Kelley's fit of joy echoes throughout my parent's rusted-out Ford Explorer. Well, make that my Ford Explorer. When my parents gave her to me as a graduation present, none of us thought she'd last one, let alone two, years of college. 

I'm broken from my highway hypnosis further with a slap across my shoulder. "Tobin, you Liar! You promised you'd tell me when we got there!" 

"Jeez Kelley!" I half heartedly attempt to act upset. "This is why I wanted Moe sitting shotgun." I internally laugh at my best friend's suddenly offended expression.

Morgan, or Moe as she prefers, had been assigned as my random dormmate freshmen year of college at UW-Oshkosh. We had become friends instantly before meeting our future third musketeer from across the hall.

*flashback*  
"Shhh! You didn't see me!" Some tiny ball of freckles distresses as she burst into our dorm and takes cover in our closet. After a few minutes of awkward silence and confused looks shared between me and Moe, the girl emerged again. "Whew ,thanks! Some guy caught me pulling the ole O'hara charm on what I guess must be his girlfriend. Oops" A sly smile crosses her face before she sticks out her hand. "Kelley O'hara, your new best friend" she proclaims. I get a kick out of her declaration and shake her hand. "Tobin Heath, and we'll see about that."  
*end flashback*

Little did I know that in the 2 years following we would all become best friends , and move just off campus into our house together. 

At times me and Moe can wrangle Kelleys' , what seem like, sugar-laced episodes of enthusiasm, and bring her down to a normal level of excited. But not today.

Today me, along with my two housemates and best friends, have arrived at our home for the next 3 months ; The Wisconsin Dells.

The Wisconsin Dells is Wisconsin's number one summer tourist destination, and self proclaimed Waterpark Capital of The World. The town instelf consists of only 2,000 residents. During the summer however, thousands up thousands of tourists and college workers flock to a place filled with waterparks, roller coasters, hotels, campgrounds, go karts, haunted houses, boat tours, bars, shopping districts, and everything you can imagine fitting on just a few main roads, Lake Delton, and the Wisconsin River.

I had vacationed in the Dells with my family almost every year since I can remember. But this year I had taken it upon myself to convince Kelley and Moe to get summer jobs with me. (Well, convince Moe) Once I had mentioned Noah's Ark: America's largest Waterpark was still hiring student workers Kelley had walked calmly out of the room, for eardrum precautionary reasons, before screaming "BEST SUMMER EVERRR!!" 

As we make our way through downtown Dells we turn onto Dells Parkway, the so called "Strip" in the Dells. I hear a pathetic grunting sound coming from my shotgun sitting friend.

"Tobin, I demand you un-childlock my window immediately." Kelley mutters as she futilely continues to push the down-window button. 

"Please don't." Moe pipes up for what seems like the first time on this nearly 2 hour drive. 

"Guys you both knew this would happen." Kelley says, as she frustratingly continues her attempt to open the window. 

I glance back at Moe, giving into the smile Kelley always seems to bring out in me. "Fine, but just because I love to see Moe embarrassed" I chuckle out. 

"Oh my god, I hate you both" Moe shakes her head.

"Hate that you love us" Kelley turns around and sticks her tongue out. 

Finally, Kelley's window is lowered. She excitedly sticks her head out the window like the countless number of dogs we had passed on our trip. 

As we are passing the bar district, Kelley yells at the top of her lungs. "Woo Hoo! The Frat Daddies have arrived folks!" 

I glance back to see Moe slumping down into her seat. "Haha come on Moe, you know you're excited too" I pry at her embarrassed state. 

"Not that excited" she covers her face.

I join in on Kelley's woo hoos much to her delight. "Woo Hoo!!! Dells baby!" 

This was indeed going to be the best summer ever.


	2. Pitching a Tent

We pass by '3 Stars Bar',still laughing and hollering out our windows, while we turn off the main road.

"Ok Moe, you can stop acting like our embarrassed child and uncover your face now." 

"You guys are so lame..." Moe mutters

Very soon after we turned away from the Bar scene, we find ourselves in awe, taking in the beautiful scenery.

On the left of our vehicle is the river, barely peeking through the trees. In fact we are surrounded now by a heavy mixture of Oak and Pine trees. (Christmas trees, as my barely adult friend Kelley likes to call them)

The three of us must not have traveled more than a half mile from civilization before driving under a wooden sign marked "Oakwood Campground" .

Myself ,being a human being, was a bit hesitant upon learning that student workers are given boarding at a campground. I mean, who wants to sleep from Memorial Day to Labor Day on the ground, inside a tent?! As I read further online however, I learned that this was no ordinary campground.

Oakwood Campground is set up in a giant Oval. On the riverside of the Oval is a mixture of season-long camping trailers and cabin campsites. On the much more wooded side of the oval are an assortment of group campsites for tent campers. In the middle of this oval is a field, filled with a giant restroom/shower building, a small store filled with camping amenities, beach volleyball courts, and a park for the kids (and at some point this summer, probably Kelley). 

Noah's Ark student workers are assigned to the small cabin-like buildings. Each cabin-site is accompanied by it's own fire pit area and picnic table. On the inside each cabin is equipped with electricity, a mini refrigerator, a bunk bed, and a full size bed. Perfectly sized for us 3. Our own little hotel room in the woods. (Minus a tv, AC, or our own bathroom) But still, good enough for me! 

"TOP BUNK!!! CALLED IT!!!" 

"Dude, we just pulled into the parking lot. You cannot call top bunk yet" Moe calmly tries to subdue Kelley

"Tobs! Did we not agree like a month ago that I get top bunk?!" 

"I'm not doing this right now..." I say through my (often Kelley enduced) amused smile

"Let's just sign in over there", as I point to a sign fittingly marked "Camp Registration" . "Then we can talk...maturely... about who gets to sleep where in the cabin"

"UGGHHH!"  
"Thank you"

**********

I park my car and we walk toward the window of the camp registration shack. We are greeted by a girl I'm only assuming is 18 because she's working here.

"Hello! Welcome to Oakwood Campground! My name is Rose, can I help you?" 

"Hi, yes we are here for Noah's Ark's worker boarding!" I say, matching her enthusiasm 

"Wonderful, I just need all of your names ,IDs, and license plate numbers and I'll get your assigned campsite!"

We all dig out our ID's and hand them to Rose.

She begins scrolling down her computer to check our names off the list. 

Rose stops all of a sudden, and scrunches up her face in confusion.

"I'm sorry Erin but I can't find your name...I have a 'Kelley O'hara'. Is that your nickname?" 

I turn to Kelley and see she has a classic 'oh shit' look on her face. "Seriously dude?!" I whisper at her

"Ohhhh! Does that ID say 'Erin'? My sister must have forgotten to take it out of my wallet. Here's myyy ID" Kelley says handing over her actual ID, trying her best to play it cool.

Moe and I just shake our heads, in what I wish was disbelief.

Rose gets a kick out of Kelley's "mix-up" , knowing exactly what she was up to. "It's cool we don't check to see if you're 21 here. As long as you're cool and don't have the cops come by your site, it'll be no problem." 

"Don't worry, I'm cool as a cucumber" Kelley says giving Rose the guns and wink. 

Moe slaps her palm over her own face in embarrassment while I gently holster my best friend's weapons.

Rose is soon back on her computer sporting an awfully amused grin on her face. "Ok Heath, O'hara, and Brian. You guys are on tent site 36. Will you be needing any tents from us?"

The 3 of us share a look before I respond. "Um, I think we should be in one of the cabin sites?" 

Rose looks up as if she knew what my response would be. "Yes, I know. Noah's pays a discounted site fee for their workers. So, on busy weekends, like Memorial Day coming up, you guys will be on a tent site to make room. Sorry" she says sincerely 

"Oh, that should be ok" (no this sucks) "Um, but then yes we will need at least a 3 person tent" 

Rose nods in understanding. "No problem, you can drive your car to your campsite and everything you'll need is available at the store!" As she points to the building in the middle of the campground. 

**********

We exit the camp's store with our tent, some fire wood, and a long orange extension cord. 

Our campsite is surrounded by trees on 3 sides and facing the beach volleyball courts on the other. 

There's a metal fire pit, picnic table, and large wooden electrical pole to connect our extension cord to.

"At least we can plug in the radio and charge our cell phones" Moe says looking on the bright side

It's true, spending a weekend in a tent isn't a big deal. "Yeah that's true, it's not like we were going to spend all summer inside a tiny cabin anyway" I say as I dump the tent pieces into the ground.

(He he....he he) I hear suppressed chuckles from behind me and turn around to see Kelley holding in her laughter.

"Dude...what??" I say knowing my friend is up to no good.

Moe rolls her eyes. "She's waiting for one of us to say something about 'pitching a tent'"

"AM NOT! I'm more mature than you guys give me credit for!"

"Ha, Kells I swear you're 12" meanwhile I go back to figuring out how to 'pitch a tent' before I remember the ID incident we had just had.

"Speaking of age Kell, why do you have your sister's ID?!" I ask fiddling with the tent instructions 

"Duh Tobs! We aren't at school anymore. We can't get into the bars here because we don't know any of the bouncers!"

"Yeah I snagged my sister's ID too. Unlike you guys I won't turn 21 until winter." Moe says while plugging in the radio

"Speaking of birthdays!!!" Kelley acts as if she just remembered. "Some little Tobito over here is gonna be TWO ONE on Sunday!! Just Bc we are technically younger than you doesn't mean we aren't going to be at the bars for your 21st Tobs!" 

"Yeah ok 'Erin and Jen'" I chuckle "If you two manage to get into the bars with those IDs I'll party my 21 year old butt off."

(PSSSSSSTTTTTT!!!) I hear the sound of a beer can open from my car's trunk. Turning around I see Kelley sheepishly raise a beer can in the air.

"To summer!" She grins

Moe and I then for the first time see the large cooler Kelley somehow managed to pack without our knowledge. 

"What?? I just got done explaining guys! We aren't at school anymore! I had to bring some beer here to last us the first 3 days. Then Tobin can be our liquor store slash beer mule!" Kelley says as if we should have presumed her plan.

We should have...

**********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple chapter will be just continuing to introduce characters and settings. After that stuff will actually happen and it should be more fun to read!


	3. Making New Friends

Despite her claims of maturity, Kelley can't help herself from laughing uncontrollably while she instructs poor Moe to slide her "rod" into the tent's "hole". 

After Kelley is banished from any further tent related matters, Moe and I work on the tent while Kelley starts to detach our bikes and unload the Explorer.

Moe pushes the last stake into the ground and we help Kelley unpack the rest of the car and set up our sleeping arrangements inside the tent. Advertised to be for 4-6 people, our 3 sets of blankets and pillows take up the entire tent. There's zero chance I wake up the next day without at least one of my friends on top of me.

We get our fire pit going, pull the picnic table and our lawn chairs up to the fire, and turn on the radio. After a "few" beers and rounds of Kelley's favorite drinking game, Irish Poker, I notice the sunlight is beginning to fade.

"We should really take it easy, for tonight at least. You know, try and make a decent impression at training tomorrow morning" I tell my friends with full sincerity as I crack another beer. 

Kelley notices and gets a kick out of my attempt at being the responsible one of the group. "Dude, it's just training! We don't even have to be there til like 10 right?" 

"Yeaahh bu..." (SNAP SNAP SNAP) 

We whip our heads around to the sounds of branches breaking and see multiple dark figures coming towards us.

***Flashback***

"Tobssss!! Wake upppp!!"

I wake up and see both of my one day old, brand new housemates, standing in my room. Kelley is leaning down next to my bed with Moe holding her hand standing behind her.

I roll back over in bed and bury my face in my pillow.

"Guys , I don't know, and I don't want to know why you're standing in my room in the middle of the night. But, I don't want any part of what you're up to." I mutter into my pillow 

Kelley begins shaking me

"Tobs! Don't you hear that??"

"Mmmmmmm!!" I groan further into my pillow. I lift my head to listen, and hear a faint, low pitch rumbling sound.

I look up into the darkness of my room and wish I could smack the concerned looks off my friends' faces.

"Seriously?? It's just the water heater in the basement."

Kelley and Moe don't budge from their spots. 

"Come down with us" Moe says like a little kid who just had a nightmare

I don't even fight it. I know if I'm going to get anymore sleep, that I'm going to have to walk my two grown-butt friends down to the basement.

We walk outside, around the house to the basement door. (Yeah it's that kind of college house) 

As soon as I open the basement door, the noise grows in volume. I can't lie and say my heart's not beating a few ticks faster. I mean, I'm roaming around the outside of an unfamiliar home in the pitch black, down to a creepy basement that I haven't been in since we looked at the house. 

I turn toward my friends, still holding hands, before I turn on the light and lead them down the steps.

We follow the noise right to the corner of the cement room.

"Wouldn't you know it, just an old, loud water heater" I proudly proclaim as I smack the large metal cylinder. 

Kelley shakes her hand loose from Moe's grip.

"God Bean! I told you it was nothing."

"Pfftttt" moe does a dry spit take.  
"You're the one who was standing over me like a creep while I slept! Then literally grabbed me and dragged me out of my bed!"

I slink away silently and head up the stairs towards the coziness of my bed. I sincerely hope that the sound of our water heater will drown out another of Kelley and Moe's classic squabbles.

***end flashback***

"We come in peace fellow campers!"  
A short girl with hair to match comes into view. Following her are two more girls that I notice are carrying a couple lawn chairs,a case of beer, and bag of marshmallows. (The camping essentials)

The short girl points at our fire, "we saw the bat signal and knew we had some fellow Noah's ark partiers next door!" She exclaims as well as laughs at her own joke.

('Bat signal') I smile externally while inwardly grimacing. Oh good lord, please tell me you haven't sent me another Kelley...

"You knew by our fire that we worked at Noah's ark?" Moe smirkingly questions the girl who had just plunked down on the edge of the picnic table next to Moe's lawnchair. 

The tallest girl laughs as she sets down her chair next to mine. "Naw, the girl working at camp registration said our site neighbors are working for Noah's too, and they seemed like a good time."

"I'm Lindsey by the way, and this is Emily" She says pointing the girl taking a seat next to her.

"Hey!" Emily says making eye contact with me, Moe, and Kelley.

"And I'm Kling!" The short girl pipes up from the picnic table. "Sorry to bombard your fire and all. We just thought it'd be cool to know some co-workers before we start tomorrow. Have you guys ever worked down here before?"

"No, we got convinced last minute into taking summer jobs here by Tobin" Moe says pointing at me. "That's Kelley and I'm Moe by the way" she says while smiling at Kling

"Cool, are you guys lifeguard certified too? Kling asks looking across the fire 

"Yeah we're all pretty good swimmers, and took like a week long course for it" Moe exclaims while drawing Kling's attention back to her.

"Awesome! Us too! I hear that we don't get to chill in the water err day though. I guess Noah's makes you work other jobs, out of the sun too. 'Safety precautions' and all. Kling chuckles. 

(PSSSTTTTT!) Kelley loudly pops the tab on another beer. "Yeah, since we all kinda applied together, hopefully they don't split us up." She slurs slightly, sounding just a tad tipsy already.

**********

We spend the rest of the night hanging out with our new buds. Kling and Moe seem to get along really well and joke with the group all night. Lindsey, Emily, and myself engage in a lot of conversations as well. And of course Kelley doesn't forget to let them all know it was my 21st birthday coming up on Sunday, but is otherwise a little more quiet than her usual Chatty Cathy self.

We learn that they're all going to be Juniors next year too. Emily and Lindsey go way back, knowing each other since they were kids. They all go to the same college in River Falls(Wisconsin), and that's where they met Kling. Kling's abrasiveness, and bat signal joke all seemed too eerily similar to my tiny freckled bestie at first but after a little while she seemed like an ok girl. I can definitely see us hanging out quite a bit with this group.

I walk (or stumble slightly) to my charging phone and notice the time. 

"Oh crap guys, it's already nearly 2 am!" I say out loud for everybody.

"Ouch, we better get to sleep before training tomorrow" Lindsey says, as the 3 of them say goodbye and head back to their campsite, looking like they're in a whole lot better shape than Kelley and even myself. 

"LATAH GATORS!!" Kelley hollers at them. 

"Wow, how are you two so much drunker than me?" Moe quirks her eyebrow

"IM NOT DRUNK, YoU JuST YouR NOt so YOU HARDilYY DrANK IM FUn WAtCH BEErS OVEr ThERE" Kelley very poorly slurs nonsense

"Jesus Christ Kelley! "

"WHattT!?" She asks, getting very close to my face.

"For the love of Pete!! Both of you drink a bottle of water now and let's go to bed! I don't care how hungover you guys get, we're going to be on time to work tomorrow!" Moe commands us very motherly like.

"AYe AyE CAPNN MOEMER!" Kelley salutes Moe and falls getting inside the tent.

Moe looks at me questionly, rightfully thinking I know more about this than she does. Nonetheless I'm not "Kelley drunk" so my lips remain sealed on the matter.

We head off to bed. My blankets unfortunately placed in the middle, means I'm about to get the brunt of Kelley's passed out snores. 

**********

The next day I wake up to the sound of my phone's alarm. There are raindrops sprinkling the tent, Kelley's leg is wrapped around me, and her snoring face (I knew it) brushed up beside my neck. 

"Dude, wake up!" I shake her awake

"Mehhhhhhh! Get off me!" Kelley groans with her mouth right next to my ear.

"You're on me!" I protest

"Whatever Tobs, go back to sleep" Kelley mumbles

I shake her again. "No, Kell we have to get ready for work. 

As I listen to Kelley moan again my brain is becoming more awake, and I soon realize I might be a tad hungover, but nowhere near how bad Kelley must be.

We all make our way to the shower building in the rain and get dressed for work.

"My phone says it gonna be rainy all day guys. We probably won't do much lifeguard training but we should still wear our suits underneath just in case" 

Not yet been given work attire, we put on our own suits under our own T shirts and shorts and eat breakfast (untoasted pop tarts) inside the tent.

We are all pretty quiet this morning. Moe has yawned a considerable amount so far, and Kelley seems to be concentrating on just holding down her pop tart. 

We climb inside the Explorer. Kelley, into the backseat not able to conjure up the energy to call shotgun. 

I look behind me as I back up and see Kelley putting her sunglasses on despite the rainy, cloud filled sky. This day might be tougher for some more than others...

**********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and questions always welcome


	4. Big Kahuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't have tried to start a fic during the summer, my bad. After this weekend I go back to school and need something to do while procrastinating. So it won't take a month to update hopefully.

**********  
"Tobs pull over..."

"What??"

I look to my right and see a wide eyed Moe imploring I do as she says.

Without hesitating I pull into an empty parking lot. Before I can even ask what's up, I see Kelley dart out into the rain with Moe following at a slower pace.

Kelley runs straight to the trash can, stuffs her head inside the container, and begins to vomit.

***FLASHBACK***

It's early Freshman year. Kelley walks up to a house just off campus looking for her new friends. She makes her way inside, paying 5 dollars at the door for a cup. Walking inside she instantly sees Tobin downstairs laughing and talking to a group of guys.

"Hey Tobin!" 

Tobin doesn't react.

"TOBIN WHATS UP!!" Kelley yells over the music

Tobin whips her head around, showing a huge teeth filled smile.

"KELLEY!!! Guys this is my new buddy Kelley!! She's a freshmen too but she's totally cool!" Tobin yells emphatically as she pulls Kelley in for a bone crushing hug.

"Woah! Haha smells like you got quite the head start on me!" Kelley's says motioning to Tobin's cup.

"Yeah dude we got here like hours ago!!!!" Tobin yells over the music.

"Yeah...where's your little roomie at??" Kelley asks as she looks around.

Tobin shrugs her shoulders.

One of the guys next to Tobin points towards the stairs. "I think she went upstairs a little while ago"

Kelley makes her way upstairs, unsure why she has a bad feeling.

She pops her head in a few bedrooms, not finding anyone upstairs until she hears a noise coming from what she assumes is the bathroom.

She knocks hesitantly. "Hey, Moe are you in there? It's me Kelley"

The door knob clicks unlocked and Kelley slowly opens the door.

Moe is kneeling on the bathroom floor, vomit inside the toilet and all over her white t-shirt. With dried tear stains running down her cheeks she turns to Kelley.

"Can you help me please?!" 

"Oh my god dude are you ok?"

Moe nods her head. "I drank too many beers"

Kelley holds down her chuckle. "Yeah I figured that. Here take off that shirt and put this on. 

Kelley hands over her old high school soccer sweatshirt.

"What do I do with this?" 

Kelley raises an eyebrow at the girl holding up a puke stained t shirt.

"I mean, do you really want that anymore??"

"No!" Moe giggles

"Thank god!" She chuckles with Moe.

"Just roll it up and we can dump it in the trash outside."

"Hey, pinky swear you won't tell anyone! I don't wanna be known as the little freshie who can't drink a few beers without puking" 

Kelley smiles and chuckles at her new friend. "Dude I think you drank more than a few! But fine, I pinky swear I won't tell anyone if you pinky swear you won't tell anyone I gave you my sweatshirt...I don't need any of the ladies thinking I'm taken or something. I plan on doing quite well in that department over the next 4 years." Kelley finishes with a wink.

Moe shakes her head and looks down at the shirt with a wide smile.

"Deal!"

 

***End Flashback***

"BBLUUUHHHHHH!!!!"  
*COUGH* *COUGH*

"You're ok Sweetie" Moe says, while rubbing Kelley's back, trying her best to comfort her.

After a few more violet heaves Kelley finally pulls her head from the trash can. The vomit episode resulting in very pink, tear-filled eyes.

"Uuuuuhhhh!! I'm so stooopid!! The second day here and I'm already throwing up in random parking lots!!" 

"Well we'll just have to proclaim this as 'Kelley's puke lot'. That way it's not just a random parking lot"

Kelley looks away, unamused with watery eyes.

Moe puts her hands on top of Kelley's shoulders and looks into her hazel eyes with sincerity.

"...Kells, you're not stupid." 

Kelley breaks eye contact again, still pouting slightly.

"...I mean not smart by any means..." Moe's lips curl up when she sees Kelley's finally do the same.

"Shut up loser!" Kelley pushes Moe away and points at her.

"And don't ever call me sweetie like that again, ya creep!" 

"There see!...2 gallons of vomit later and you're totally back to your normal self"

Kelley and Moe get a kick out of each other's sass.

I'm watching my 2 best friends laugh at each other standing in the rain. Meanwhile, from my nice dry suv, I notice the time in the car radio.

"Hey! Hurry up guys!" I honk the horn. "We gotta get goin if we're gonna get Kell some mouthwash and still make it to work on time!"

Kelley brings her hand up to her mouth to check her breath and winces.

"Probably a good idea!!!" Moe shouts back, unable to contain her laughter, or avoid Kelley's narrowed glare.

**********

"GGGAAARRRRRGGHHH PTUI!"

Kelley spits her mouthwash onto the already wet, puddle-filled parking lot and checks her breath again.

"Mmmm! Minty fresh" she smiles to herself

The 3 of us walk toward the park's entrance and see a large congregation of people under neath a roofed area.

Up front there's a group of employees already wearing their dark blue and red Noah's Ark polos. Closer to the parking lot is a swarm of fellow newcomers without any uniforms.

All in all the majority of trainees there seem to be around their age. Some a few years older and others most likely high school aged students from nearby towns. The mass of people looks to made up of more girls than guys.

"Hey neighbors!!" Kling walks up to them with Emily and Lindsey in tow.

Moe smiles and gives a short wave.

"Sup guys!" 

"Hey make sure you guys sign in!" Emily points to the employees upfront.

"Oh thanks!" I say and we make our way to a table with 2 older women sat behind it.

"Morning ladies! I'm Jill and this is Dawn. We're park managers. Can I get your names to check you off the list?"

"Tobin Heath"...  
"Morgan Brian"...  
"Kelley O'hara" ...

Dawn flips her page of names and finds us.

"Oh there you are! We have you three grouped together as you requested. I assume you girls will be ok with that?"

"Yes" we all smile back in unison

"Great then you can head back to the group, we should be getting started soon." 

We make our way back and talk to our camp neighbors for a little.

**********

"Yeah, we should definitely chill again tonight!" Kling asserts 

"Totally!" I reply without haste, smiling back at her.

I'm really glad we made some friends out of fellow co-workers so fast.

"Ok folks, I need your attention up here"

The crowd turns toward the 2 managers they had just signed in with.

"We are going to get started now. All lifeguards have already passed the mandatory Red Cross training and are certified. Therefore I don't see the rain as a problem. After today we will still have a couple of days to go over CPR procedure. We will also train you all at each lifeguard station throughout the park, making sure all the new lifeguards are equipped to handle every situation, and the weather looks clear to do that."

"Today, we will assign you to your non-lifeguard work stations. Your supervisors will go over some brief training today and hand out your uniforms. When you hear your name called please follow your supervisors."

The Supervisors, some solo but most paired with another supervisor, step forward when it's their turn to call out their trainees.

Kelley leans into me and whispers. 

"Pleasee Pleasseeee give us cool bosses!"

Pair by pair supervisors take their group into the Waterpark to their new jobs.

Half of the trainees are gone when a pair of girls who appear maybe just a few years older than me step forward.

One of the girls, sporting a short light blonde hairdo and holding a clipboard, speaks first. 

"Mallory Pug" ...

I see a younger girl with a shy smile walk toward the 2 supervisors.

"Umm Pugh"...

The group of trainees snicker while the other supervisor takes the clipboard away.

"Gosh Pinoe"

"It's too early to read"

The other supervisor rolls her eyes and continues on.

"Kelley O'hara" 

Kelley turns to Moe and I with an excited grin.

Moe and I are called up quickly after.

We waste no time and start following our new bosses into the waterpark.

I notice the younger girl glancing over in my direction.

"Hi I'm Mal" she says quietly giving me a shy wave.

"Hey, I'm Tobin, this is Moe and that's Kelley"

"Hey"  
"Sup"

I take in our surroundings as we walk in front of the already filled "Big Kahuna" wave pool when we approach a large entrance.

The arch above the large opening reads "Big Kahuna Gift Shop".

We walk into the gift shop passing by an endless amount of t-shirts, hats, bathing suits, towels, aquasox, sunscreen, goggles, stuffed animals and souvenir cups, all displayed throughout the store and up the walls. Boxes are littered throughout the store, indicating there is still some more work in setting up to be completed before Saturday. I'm glad we didn't get assigned to a restaurant area or place that sells ice cream or snacks, knowing Kelley would most likely be fired for eating the food.

"Ok ladies and no gentlemen. Here we are, The Big Kahuna Gift Shop."

She drops the clipboard on the counter and pivots back to us.

"I'm Heather but please just call me Hao"

"And I'm Megan but for the love of Pete call me Pinoe"

"You four are our new staff, congratulations! We have three other gals from last year who will be working here as well. They said they'd stop by today to grab their uniforms and meet you guys, but knowing them it seems about right that they'd be late."

The 4 of us laugh at Hao's quip.

She looks over her shoulder at the clipboard.

"I see that Heath, O'hara, and Brian requested to work together. That's all fine and dandy. I plan on having you three grouped together on days the other three are on lifeguard duty and in vise versa. Mallory here is stuck with us full time. However, especially knowing those three, there will be days where girls have off, or call in sick, yada yada yada. So, somedays you may be split apart to make sure they have enough lifeguards out there."

Hao sees us nod in understanding and continues.

"Ok, working in a gift shop requires a lot of social communication with park guests. We have to make sure we are as positive and helpful as we can be. If you haven't worked in retail before, don't worry, we have plenty of fun training exercises to go over to make sure you guys are comfortable by opening day. Let's get started"

**********

A few hours later I'm crouched behind a clothes rack while unpacking a box of bathing suits, when a girl comes out of nowhere and knocks me on my butt. 

"Shit I'm sorry! I didn't see you!"

The girl pulls me to my feet.

"It's cool"

"You must be one of the new girls! I'm Syd"

I grab her outstretched hand.

"Tobin, nice running into you"

Before either of us can say anything else we hear Pinoe scream from across the shop.

"BOO BOOS!!!"

"AHHH!!"

"I missed you kid! Where are the other gals?"

"They're seriously still sleeping...I figured I'd come and get everyone's shirts on my own."

"Jeez...Hey new girls! This is Syd! She worked here last year."

Moe, Kelley, and Mal all come to the front of the store and introduce themselves to Sydney.

"Alright kid let's head back to the office and I'll hook you and your lazy friends up with some new shirts."

**********

Sydney drives underneath the wooden sign marked "Oakwood Campground". 

Slowly driving along the river, she comes to a stop at her friends' mobile trailer.

Inside she finds her friends sitting at the table, engaged in a heated game of Monopoly Deal.

"I'm glad to see you guys aren't actually dead"

"We wanted to go but you took my car and it's raining outside." Alex responds without taking her eyes off the game.

"For real Syd you could have tried harder to wake us up...hey wait! Did you meet the newbies?!?" Allie questions, picking her head up from the card game.

"Why yes I did. Why do you ask?" Sydney grows a devilish grin.

"Oh come on Leroux! Some of us are smart enough to be single going into summer! Were any of them cute?!" 

Sydney can't help but laugh at her friend's curiosity.

"Yeah, all four were super cute. I'm pretty sure the freckled face one was trying to hit on me."

Sydney drops the pile of shirts on the table and starts walking away.

"...Too bad they're all girls though."

"What?!"

"HaHa! Sucks to be you Long!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature Tobin's 21st birthday!


	5. Burffdayy Girl!

**********  
(chirp chirp) (chirp chirp)

"Mmm"  
Moe let's out a tiny whine as she rolls over, her oversized blanket pulled up to her nose.

With her eyes still shut, she can hear birds chirping outside the tent. Becoming more aware of her morning surroundings, she opens her eyes surprised to wake up for the first time this summer without her friend's noggin compressed into her side.

Moe becomes even more surprised when she peers across the tent and sees Kelley on her hands and knees, straddling a sleeping Tobin.

"Kelley! What the heck are you doing?!" Moe frantically whispers.

Kelley slowly looks over her shoulder at a very wide eyed Morgan.

"I can't understand you with that thing in your mouth!" Kelley whispers back sprouting a very amused grin.

Moe quickly pulls out her retainer hiding it behind her back with one hand ,and pointing at their sleeping friend with the other.

Before Kelley can respond I wake up pinned underneath her.

"Dude! What the fuck are you doing!?"

Kelley whips her head back to stare right into my eyes. I have no time to react before she lets out a delighted squeal.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"

I stare back at the most annoying person I've ever met hovering over my face, waiting for my reaction.

"Get off of me you loser!"

I twist and throw Kelley off me, trying my best but failing not to let out a laugh.

"Whyyyy?!!" Is all I can manage to get out.

"I want to be the very first memory you have of the best day of your life! Besides the day you met me of course!"

I just shake my head. You would think by now I would just stop asking why.

"Thanks for the help by the way"  
I say to a very relieved looking Moe.

"I woke up like 20 seconds before you did!"

I roll my eyes.  
"Uh huhh...and this is the best day of my life because...?"

"Tobs, turning 21 has to be like the greatest thing ever! You can buy all the booze you want from now on! And tonight you can flip off any bouncer you want while flashing them your 21 year old ID!...And then they'll let you in and give you all the free drinks you want!!!"

I look over at Moe, raising my eyebrows, before turning my head slowly back to Kelley.

"So because alcohol??"

"Yes alcohol"

"Kell I think you might be an 'alcoholic'" I say using air quotes.

"No, Tobin. I'm a 'college student'"  
Kelley says, throwing my air quotes back at me.

I can't help but let a small smile escape. I mean it's my birthday. Plus I learned long ago that it's impossible to be mad at Kelley O'hara for very long.

"You'll see Tobin. Today is going to be Ahh-mazing! ...Not that you'll remember after 21 shots..."

The next few minutes are spent with me arguing my case to Kelley that 21 shots is an impossible task for someone my size. Knowing Kelley though I can't see myself getting out of this. I suspect my night will only end after shot 21 or I pass out. Most likely the ladder. I just hope someone carries me back to the campground.

**********

I couldn't imagine the rest of my birthday morning being anymore perfect than it ended up being.

It's early Sunday morning but I'm already receiving an endless amount of birthday wishes from texts and Facebook. A few friends wishing me happy birthday mention they'll see me tonight. They must think I stuck around campus for my birthday.

I get tagged in some very sweet and sentimental photos from my all 3 of my siblings. I was hoping my sister Perry would be here but she assured me she'd drop by for some free waterpark tickets sometime this summer.

Later, my phone rings and I couldn't have been happier when I saw it was my parents calling. It's been 2 months since Easter break, and even though I've become used to being away from home, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little homesick. 

My parents tell me how much they love me and how proud they are of me. My mom warns me not to drink too much tonight while my dad just tells me I should have fun.

About a half hour before we have to leave for work, Emily, Lindsey, and Kling come over to wish me a happy birthday as well.

How could they forget after Kelley mentioned it to nearly everyone she talked to on our first day of work. 

I'm in deep conversation with Lindsey, so much so that I don't notice Moe until she sits down across from me at the picnic table.

She pushes a chocolate hostess cupcake with an already lit candle in the middle towards me.

"Happy birthday Tobin... From everyone" she says with the friendliest smile. 

I can't help but reciprocate that heart melting smile of hers. I'm truly blessed to have been roomed with this girl 2 years ago. It feels like we've been best friends for so much longer. 

"Make a wish! But don't say it out loud!"

I look around trying to think. I'm so happy in this moment that I'm not sure what else I could possibly want. I blow out my candle without making a wish. Who knows? Maybe The birthday fairy (or whoever grants birthday wishes) will let redeem my wish sometime in the future.

**********

Not too long after I've eaten my birthday cupcake it's time to get ready for work.

I put on my super stylish teal polo, and slide into my equally stylish khaki shorts (thanks Noah's). I make sure I pop my collar. My collar,along with my yarn ankle bracelet, are the only things toning down the preppiness of this uniform. I throw my hair into a loose ponytail and I'm ready to go.

Moe, Kelley, and I pile into my car and head to Noah's. Opting to drive to work once again. The game plan (which I soon learn I have no say in) is that right after work we are going straight back to the campground to change and out to dinner. 

**********

I park in the employee lot and we make the long trek into Noah's. 

It's our second day of working the gift shop. We'll finally get to lifeguard and be out in the sun after the Memorial Day weekend is over.

The first day of work went pretty well.  
Being opening day there was definitely a large crowd moving in and out of the shop but we managed to pull through. 

I spent a majority of the day greeting customers, offering help, and restocking/organizing the merchandise. 

I also get quite a bit of entertainment watching Kelley not so subtly try and flirt with any attractive girl near the swimsuit section. 

This morning is going pretty smoothly as well. Hao and Mal wished me a happy birthday right away. Moe gave me a breather and switched spots with me, so I've been running the cash register for a little. By the time I know it, hours have passed by and I'm starving.

The gift shop is pretty dead at this hour. I think a lot of people at the park are probably eating right now. I'm about to ask Hao for my lunch break when I see Kelley and Moe hurriedly walking out of the store.

"Hey wait up guys! I'm starving!"

They pick up their pace even more once they hear me.

"Sorry tobs! We're going to go eat down the road!"

Kelley pivots while walking away and flashes my jingling keys in the air.

"Sorry Bud, we're borrowing your car! Happy birthday!"

I scoff in protest but it's too late. I've been ditched on my own birthday. 

**********

What seems like forever into Moe and Kelleys' lunch break, Hao lets Mal and I go get food. 

"I'm sure they'll be back soon if you two want to just grab some food and take your break behind the counter."

"Sounds good!"

Mal and I stay near the wave pool and head right next door to the Big Kahuna Cafe.

I was definitely right. The outdoor cafe is packed with park patrons right now. Mal and I are standing in line for a few minutes when out of the corner of my eye I see a lifeguard walk across the cafe. 

She walks up and starts talking to a girl behind the counter. I can't help but notice she's wearing nothing but her red one-piece. I'm no Kelley O'hara but I can't help myself from checking out her ass. I mean my god...happy birthday to me. Im not sure how long I've been blatantly staring at this girl's rear end, but by the time I come out of my day dream I look up to see her looking back in my direction.

(Oh shit oh shit!)

She makes a slightly narrowed eyed look before she starts walking back towards me.

(Shit I suck I suck!)

My heart is pounding out of my chest when she stops and with the sexiest raspy voice I've ever heard turns to Mal.

"Sup Mal!"  
"Hey Alex!"

My eyes go even wider than they just were.  
(Crap they know each other?!)

"Hey Tobin, this is Alex. I met her and Allie when you guys were doing lifeguard training a few days ago. She works in the gift shop too!"

She smiles at me so sweetly. Whew! I guess I lucked out and she didn't see me checking her out after all. 

"Hi Tobin! Nice to meet you!" She says still smiling as she extends her hand. 

I shake her hand, probably taking a hair too long before I reply.

"Hey Alex!" 

I want so badly to say something else to keep the conversation going but after a moment Alex takes her hand back.

"Well, I have to get back. I'll be seeing you guys around"

"See ya!"

"Yeah see ya!" I say on another slight delay. This time I make sure not to stare as she walks away.

"Those girls seem pretty nice" Mal says as we go back to waiting in line.

"Yeah...she seemed pretty cool"

**********

The rest of the workday flys by and soon enough it's 6 o'clock. 

We head back to the campground and start to get ready for tonight.

Moe grabs her duffle bag and starts walking to the restroom building. As I've been doing all week, I decide to just change in the tent. I can use my phone as my mirror just to make sure my hair and teeth look okay, not that I'm one for putting a lot of effort into my appearance.

I reach down and start pulling my jeans out when a hand snatches them away. 

"Hey!"

"We've already picked out your outfit."

"...Kell...give me back my jeans"

Kelley takes a step back, leaning away and holding my jeans out of my reach.

"Tobs, calm down. Your clothes are on top of your pillow."

Gosh she's a pain in the ass. Just wait 2 months til it's her birthday.

I go over to my pillow and pick up the single article of clothing.

"Dude, this really isn't my style"  
I mutter as I inspect what looks like a loose fitting, spaghetti strap, baby blue shirt.

"Can't I at least wear my jeans with this?!"

"No! That's a sun-dress genius!"

"No No No No No No!"

"Tobin, calm down. You're going to look great. We're all wearing em.  
That one of Moeseph's. She promised me it'd fit you."

"...Speaking of our little Moe Moe..." I take this opportunity as quickly as I can to segway into a subject I've been dying to ask for days now.

"I've noticed you two seem extraaa close lately...Every morning I wake up and you two are practically on top of each other. Then today you steal my car to sneak off together..."

"What?! It's a small tent and you know I'm a roller! And we were just hungry dude!"

"Yeah but I kn.."

"Tobs!...Just...ok??"

"...Sorry..." I feel guilty for bombarding Kelley, knowing this wasn't something she wanted to discuss right now. 

"It's cool...just...stop being such a girl and put that dress on!"

"Kell! It's MYyy birthday! I'm not letting youuu tell me what to wear..."

Kelley just silently stares me down, raising her eyebrows, and crossing her arms.

"...I'm serious dude. I'm not wearing that!"

**********

"I hate you guys..."

I'm alone in the backseat of my own SUV. I'm wearing Moe's baby blue sundress. My hair, pulled out of my pony, is resting over my left shoulder. I'm scowling, looking out the window, while trying to figure out how I'm going to carry my cell phone with my ID all night. I'm just glad the two birthday dictators in the front seat allowed me to wear my yellow flip flops for walking purposes.

"Toby you look so pretty! I'm gonna upload that picture to Facebook now!" 

"Ooh tag me in it Moe!"

"Oh my god! Don't I have the worst tanlines!"

"Oh hush Toby, you're so cute in a dress!"

"Stop calling me that..."

Moe and Kelley both giggle like children.

"UGGHHH! Where are you guys taking me anyways??"

Moe looks over at Kelley driving and the two share a quick look before Moe responds.

"Well, Tobinnn...first we're heading out across town to Mexicali Rose for dinner. And we'll figure out where to go from there. But since we're all drinking, we'll eventually have to leave your car somewhere before we end up back at the bars downtown, so we can walk back to the campground."

**********

We pull into a packed Mexicali Rose at dinner time. M.R. Is a smaller but still decent sized Bar/Mexican restaurant located right along the river and across the street from the mini golf courses.

Kelley and Moe each hold a door open for me as we walk in.

I walk up to the hostess but before I can ask for a table for 3 Kelley reaches through, linking arms with me, and pulls me around the corner.

"Come on champ! Let's do your first shot at the Bar before we sit down."

"Good idea, it's probably smarter to space them out as much as possible."

"That's the spirit!" 

We approach the bar and I'm shocked at the scene I see.

"Happy Birthday!!"

A crowd of about a dozen of my girlfriends from school are gathered by the bar waiting for me. 

"Oh my God!!"

I lunge and embrace Steph as quickly as I can.

"What are you guys doing here?!"

"Seriously Tobs, why do you think?"  
Steph responds like the smart ass I know and love.

I go down the line hugging all of my friends from school. I at least I don't feel out place since I notice each girl is wearing some sort of or skirt. I'm not going to even bother asking why. I know it must be Kelley's doing and I'm not even sure she knows why she does some of things she does.

At the end of the bar I finally reach an eagerly waiting Cari. 

"Happy 21st Tobin!"  
"Thanks Car. I can't believe all of you came all the way here!" 

"It's not like we had much of a choice! Kelley and her little sidekick Bean over there would never let us live it down if we didn't show." Steph practically shouts across the bar at me.

I turn and scurry back to Moe and Kelley, going for the double hug.

"Jeez dude!" Kelley pushes me off. "Can we get this group shot in quick?! I'm starving!"

**********

I estimate about only half of my friends here are actually 21. However, the bartender cruises through looking at each license so fast that I figure he must only be checking each birthdate. 

When he sees mine he smiles up at me. 

"Happy birthday, Tobin. That's a nice name!" 

"Thanks!" I return his smile politely.

"Anything that's not top shelf is on the house for you. What can I get for you ladies?"

Our whole group gets a shot of rail tequila and a lime wedge to start off our night right.

~Shot one~   
I cheers with Moe and Kelley, throwing back the tequila with ease, chasing it with my lime...20 more before 2am? Nothing I can't handle if I limit myself on mixers and focus on my challenge.

**********

We eat dinner outside. We're such a large group they need to push 3 round tables together so we can fit. 

Whitney tells everyone she had heard this place is known for their margaritas. 

Nearly all of us order some flavor of margarita to go with dinner. I opt for the 'Hurricane Rosa' margarita. It's only about 7 o'clock. I don't want to get too drunk before we even make it out to the bars. However, it's my birthday, and I don't know if it's the first shot loosening me up a little , a bit of peer pressure, or myself just wanting to have fun, but I've internally decided tonight I go hard. 

~Shot Two~  
Kelley does the liberty of buying me my second shot before I've even finished eating my fajitas or drinking my margarita. I slam down the shot of tequila, sucking every drop I can from my lime wedge while my friends cheer.

**********

By the time we finish up at Mexicali Rose it's nearly sunset. My friends find a free overnight parking lot nearby. We decide it's a good idea to walk down the Strip of the Dells until we make it downtown. 

I can tell by the way my friends are walking down the sidewalk (well some walking, Steph and Kristie for no apparent reason keep breaking from the group to chase each other around the parking lots we're passing...children) that most of us are buzzed already. 

The sun has just gone down. We're still a ways away from downtown by the time we decide to go into one of the first bars we've seen along the way. 

We go up to the entrance where 2 bouncers are standing to check ID's.

"Ooh ooh! Tobyy!! Let me take a picture of your first time getting officially carded as a 21 year old!" Kelley shouts practically bouncing with enthusiasm.

I turn around to Kelley giving a thumbs up for her photo. The bouncers let all of us in without any hassle. 

As soon as we get inside we notice this is definitely a country bar. 'Boot Scootin Boogie' is blasting throughout the building. 

"Come on Tobyy!" Moe pulls me by my arm onto the makeshift dance floor, which is really just an area off to the side of the pool tables. Moe is definitely a light weight compared to me and I can tell she's already a little drunk just from M.R.. I'm feeling pretty buzzed but together me and Moe probably come off to everyone watching as very intoxicated. Anyone  
who knows us would ever call either of us a good dancer, but that doesn't mean we don't like to have fun. 

Between Moe twirling me around and me trying to turn the tables and dip her, we both start laughing hysterically before being called over to the bar by our friends.

~Shot Three~  
Sam hands me a shot glass filled with brown liquor. One quick sniff and I know it's Fireball. 

"Happy birthday Tobs!" 

"Thanks Sammy!" 

I down the Fireball in one quick motion earning a pat on the back from Sammy.

Right as I finish Kelley slides a bomb cup in front of me. I look around and everyone has one.

"Come Tobin we're all doing a Jäger bomb before we start walking again!"

"Kell I just did a shot!"

"Of fireball! Come on the Red Bull will give you walking energy!"

I'm just buzzed enough to completely agree with Kelley's logic.

**********

After we finish our Jäger bombs we head back outside and start walking towards downtown again.

We stop at 2 other small bars along the way where I down shots 4 through 7. I have no idea at this point how much I've drank with the additions of my Margarita and Jäger bomb, but I've definitely moved from buzzed to drunk at this point.

I'm not sure what time it is anymore but it's pitch black now. 

Kelley must think I'm pretty drunk that she, of all people, decided it was safer for her to hang onto my phone instead of myself.

We're almost to the bridge that goes back over the river, separating downtown Dells from the Strip, when I see one of my favorite Dells traditions.

"Ahh! Guys! I have to ride the Catapult!!" I yell getting my friends attention.

The Catapult is a two person ride in which the two people sit inside almost a cage like structure.

The cage is on the ground connected to two large bungee cords that run up two tall pillars. When the ride starts the cage is shot up into the air about 300 feet, coming back down and re-bungee-ing into the air about half a dozen times until you're lowered back to the ground. 

"Come on!" I say running ahead of my friends towards the ride.

"I'm so not going on that Tobs." Moe says with a timid look on her face.

"Yeah Tobs. I don't want to throw up." Kelley says, face matching Moe's.

"You guys are such chickens! My sister and I go on every year!! Come on, one of you guys has to go on with me!"

None of my friends seem very interested until Steph speaks up.

"Ok Tobin I'll do it, only because it's your birthday! But if I throw up it's your fault!"

"Yass!!! I love you Steph!!"

**********  
Stephanie and I get buckled in. I can tell she's a little nervous.

"Relaxxxx dude! It'll totally be fun!"

"I should have made Kristie do this!"

I start laughing hysterically, the alcohol not helping my sensitivity level.

I must have been laughing so hard I missed the worker asking us if we were ready. All of a sudden, as I'm laughing hysterically, we are launched up into the air. 

My laughs are just barely drowned out by Stephanie's screams as we come back down only to be bungeed back towards the sky.

After the ride is over we get off a little more wobbly than before. We are greeted by our friends who can't stop laughing as well.

"Steph! Holy Jesus! I'm pretty sure the whole city heard you screaming!! Kristie says slinging her arm around her tan friend.

"That was so Not cool!! Tobin's up there laughing her tits off at me!"

"Haha I'm sorry!! I just didn't expect you to freak out like that!" 

"You're still laughing!"

Our whole group is now laughing together at the usually outgoing Steph being a huge scaredy cat.

**********

We walk over the bridge back into downtown Dells. We're only about a 10-15 minute walk from our campground now. 

Our group decides to go into the first bar we see; The Showboat Saloon. 

The Saloon is a bar that on the outside looks like an old fashioned white steam boat. Still surprised none of us have had trouble getting into a single bar yet, we go straight up to the bartender inside. 

~Shot 8~  
I get a free birthday shot of Fireball. As soon as I slam it back a slightly tipsy Kelley reaches around and hugs me from behind.

"Tobbyyy! I lovvee youuu!!! Do another Jäger bomb with meee!"

It's not too hard to convince me to drink at this point. 

Kelley and I cheers and throwback our Jäger bombs in record time. 

**********

After we leave the Saloon we start bar hopping all across downtown. From what I can remember we must have gone inside at least 4 or 5 different bars. 

I don't know when but I've completely lost track of my shot count. I'm still very awake and surprisingly don't feel sick at all, but I am without a doubt (even in my drunken state) very aware that I'm wasted.

I don't remember when our camp buddies got here but I realize I'm walking behind Emily. At this point I also realize I have a hard plastic glow in the dark sticker attached to the front of my shoulder and a few paper bracelets around my wrist. 

I wrap my arm around one of my slightly blurry friends to walk from each bar to the next until we reach a bar I recognize.

**********

We 'walk' (some straighter than others) up to 3 Stars Bar trying to look as sober as we can. 

We mozy up to the entrance until we are stopped by a girl bouncer. I still have no clue what time it is, that damn Kelley O'hara stole my phone from me!

I see Kelley in front of our line handing her ID to the bouncer. 

"Kelleyyy!!! Duuudee gimmme my phoneeee back!!! I slur probably using way too much volume.

She doesn't look back at me so I wobble up to the front of the line and hug her from behind to keep my balance.

"Kelleyyy phoneeee peeaass!"

The bouncer looks up from Kelley's ID with a smirk.

"Uhuhhh..."

She hands back the ID to a blushing Kelley.

"Have a good time, honey" the bouncer says keeping eye contact with Kelley.

After I get inside the bar Kelley walks up to me, slapping me on the arm with more force than she probably realized.

"Tobin! You totally shouted my name while she was looking at Erin's ID! I could have gotten in so much trouble!!"

"Ohhhh dudee my badd...do youu have ma phone??"

Kelley takes my phone out of her bra and hands it to me.

"Tobin Powell Heath. I'm responsible for your drunk ass! You better not lose this!"

"Don't worry so much Kell bells!! I'm wearing a bra too!" I slur as I shove my phone into my bra, giving Kelley a wink.

"Heyy how'd you get past that chick if she knew you had your sister's ID?!"

Kelley looks back at the entrance.  
"I don't know dude"

I grab Kelley's cheek and pinch it. "She totally called you huunneeyy!"

Kelley wiggles her face out of my grip. "Yeah in like a mom way!!"

"MOre LikE a She wAants to Fuckk your Braains out sorta wayyy!!"

Kelley slaps me even harder this time.  
"Shut up! She just felt bad I have such a stupid friend!"

"...hurtful"

"You won't remember this anyway." Kelley laughs.

And she was sort of right. After this moment everything gets even fuzzier.

**********

I'm on the dance floor with my friends sipping on my vodka-Red Bull.

I spin around gracefully to grind my booty into Cari dancing behind me. 

Now facing towards the bar I look up and see a figure walk across the room up to a blonde bartender. The figure has her back turned to me and she looks like she knows bartender as both girls share a laugh. I can't help but notice this girls fine rear end. 

Again? what is with me today?

It takes only a second later before I realize. 

Wait? Is that Alex??

Did I really just recognize a girl I've only seen once by remembering her butt??

All I know is I have more than enough liquid courage in me to go find out.

I stumble away from my friends up to the bar. I slide myself in between two bar stools right beside the still mystery girl. 

I might have over estimated my courage however...My face is heating up and I can't do anything but look straight ahead.

"Oh hey! Aren't you Tobin?!...we met today at Noah's Ark!?" The girl says in that same amazing raspy voice I can't get out of my head.

I turn as cool and calm and I can, sporting a huge smile. (Be cool Tobin be cool!)

"Yeah hey!...Alex right?" (Smooth Tobin) I say pointing at her, as if I could forget her name.

"Yeah! Oh it's your birthday??!" She asks pointing to my glow in the dark sticker.

"Yuppp! It's my burffdayy!" I say pointing proudly to my sticker.

Maybe it's because I actually am as smooth as I hope I'm coming off in my head or maybe she just thinks drunk me is funny. Either way I couldn't care less because I get her to laugh. This girl is crazy adorable. (Stay cool Tobin)

"Hey Ash! Can I get 2 shots of Fireball down here?!"

"Sure thing Al!"

The bartender, Ash I guess is her name, comes up and slides us two shot glasses.

"Here you go sweeties." She immediately averts her attention back to some guys on the other side of the bar.

~shot #too many~

Alex picks up her shot glass and nudges one to me.

I pick it up and clink it against hers.

"Cheers!"

I lean my head back and take this shot quite a lot slower than I did my first those so many hours before.

"So I caught you checking out my ass today...."

I start coughing as I nearly choke after what i just heard.

(Cough cough) "Uhhhh...welllll...."  
I'm so completely frozen in shock and have no idea what to do.

Before I can muster any train of thought as to what I should say Alex pulls my arm and leads me through a doorway.

I'm not sure where Alex just pulled me. We must have gone into an employees only back room or something. 

My brain is so scrambled from shock (and booze) that I still haven't said anything yet when I feel a pair of hands reach under my dress, grasping my butt and the softest lips crashing into mine...

And that's when my memory lights go out...(thanks for the blackout, booze)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while. And trust me, this is still going to be a slow burn. (I want it to be realistic) but hopefully now that Talex has been introduced to each other more of you will get sucked into the story. As always, thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> First time writer, I know my English and writing skills are horrible. I'll try to just make this as readable as possible. Doing this out of my pure love for Talex. 
> 
> I plan on making this a long story(with longer chapters) that will not be abandoned and will come to a conclusion.


End file.
